NaruSasu One Shot (Part 1)
by KasaraKatanara
Summary: After Sasuke finds out a relative of his from down in Toronto dies. He takes all his anger out on Naruto, leaving the blonde haired friend stunned. What the two of them don't know, is that this predicament will bring them closer than they ever were before.


NaruSasu (Modern Fan-fic)

I look out the window. It's raining...heavily, and i begin to feel regret and remorse. Naruto was just here a few moments ago. He was getting angry at me for skipping classes...typical, the blonde haired brat never knew when to mind his own business. My elder sibling, Itachi Uchiha just died, and he had the nerve to come over and lecture me!

Although...Naruto didn't know this.

I should have told Naruto what had happened before i freaked out at him...but, he deserved it! Didn't he? I sigh. "And here comes some more guilt, just fucking perfect-" I mumble this to myself while i walk to the front door and put my checkered converses on. Naruto stormed off rather quickly, and i think i know where he went.

"Am i really going out to apologize to that dunce?" I grind my teeth together. "Damnit, Naruto has made me soft..."

I grab my black umbrella, swing the door open, slam it shut, and run down the dull lantern lit streets. Naruto wouldn't go home after a such an intense fight, so he has to be...

I reach a park bench and bend over for a few seconds panting heavily. Just as i suspected, there's Naruto, sitting on the bench looking at the ground sadly. I gather up all my courage, and walk up to him while saying- "So that's what your brooding position looks like? I've never see it before, cause your usually so "happy go lucky"

"Sasuke?" Suddenly Naruto's eyes flare with anger and he leaps onto his feet. I knew he wouldn't let this go easily. "So, first you get unnecessarily angry at me ,then you track me down after chasing me out of your home? What are you gonna do huh? dattebayo! Fight me?! Cause if that's what you want im ready to go! I'll fight you any time, anyplace, and-"

"Would you shut up for two seconds please?" Naruto grinds his teeth together angrily, but then widens his eyes when i pass him my umbrella. The rain patters down onto my head as i say-

"I came here to apologize" I try to say it like it's no big deal. "I didn't want to tell you, but i just recently learned that a family member of mine down in Toronto has passed. I was pissed off, and took it out on you"

"Oh..." Naruto goes quiet and that all to familiar look of compassion crosses his face. "Was this family member close to you?"

I shake my head. "No, i barely knew him. He ran away when i was young...he...he was my brother"

"Your brother is dead? Why don't you think that's a big deal? It's a huge deal, Sasuke that must be horrible!"

"No, it's not horrible-" I lie, and Naruto can see right through it.

"Why do you always lie to me?"

"..."

"Ever sense the first day we met in Elementary school, you've always lied to the people around you. Don't you know that it's ok to be emotional? It's not some kind of sickness." Naruto looks at me...oddly...and i blush.

"I...i know that, i just don't have time for feelings Naruto! I just don't care!" This pisses his off greatly because he knows im still lying. He suddenly grabs the umbrella, and pulls me under it, i feel his chest against mine, and his beautiful blue eyes dig into mine...

"You DO care Sasuke. I know you do, and you don't want to burden people with them" I gulp, and look up at him like an innocent child. He's right, everything he's said so far is right.

"Just...let go of me Naruto-"

"No, not until you admit it"

"Im not going to admit anything! Don't be childish!" I suddenly have to grind my legs together to stop an erotic feeling from arising into my stomach. He's to close...i can feel his hair brushing against my forehead, and his hand against the crook of my back, it's to much!

"Sasuke?" I've been silent for to long, and Naruto knows what's happening to me. "Your...blushing...Sasuke-kun" I gasp and look away from him. "No, no im not i would never blush infront of you!"

Damnit Sasuke...get a grip on yourself.

"Like i said Sasuke, you don't need to hide anything from me." He drops the unbrella, then places his forefinger and thumb under my chin and lifts it slightly. "I know you've liked me for a long time Sasuke. I just didn't want to embarrass you. Your so fragile after all-"

"What!" He smiled happily at my reaction. "I, im not fragile dumb-ass!" He just lets out an airy laugh...and lightly places his soft lips on top of mine.

"Mph!" I gasp, but then once the shock is over. I rub my body against his and allow his right hand to wrap around my black threads. He begins to push me into him rougher, and i succumb into his overwhelming embrace. Naruto then wraps his tongue around mine and tightly grasps my waist. We stay like this for a long time...caressing and feeling every inch of each others body's, but both of us have to pull away for air.

"Huff huff..." I rest my forehead on his and Naruto proclaims. "You can make up for hurting my feelings ya know~" I look at him genuinely confused. "What are you saying moron?" He smiles devilishly.

"Come home with me"

I go completely silent, and after a few seconds i nod while blushing. He grabs me by the hand, and forces me to run down the street.

"Oi! Naruto, slow down! Were not in a rush!"

"I am!"

Naruto laughs, and it takes all of my will power not to join in with him. This is the perfect way to get rid of all this sadness iv'e been feeling...Naruto and i...together.

Finally...


End file.
